My Everything
by apocadelic
Summary: He asked "What am I to you" One simple question... will his lover be able to find the answer?


Disclaimer : I wish it will be mine… but too bad… Prince of Tennis will never be mine.

This is un-beta story… so… be aware of grammatical mistake.

* * *

**My Everything**

* * *

'_You look very happy, Tezuka.' _Fuji stood near the school gate, watching Seigaku's captain got in Atobe's car.

The tensai didn't even notice someone came approaching him.

"You still love him, right, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji shocked, looked at the figure behind him.

"And how many times I told you to call me Syuusuke, Ryoma?" The prodigy smiled.

"Not until you can love me truly." The younger boy looked directly at the smiling tensai.

"Ryoma, I…" The older boy's smile faded.

"Ne, senpai, can we go to 'that' place?" Ryoma asked, serious.

"Sure." Fuji felt strange.

They walked side by side. Without saying a word, the prodigy and the tennis prince went to their secret place.

--

_That day after they won the Kantou tournament, Seigaku's regulars celebrated their victory at Kawamura's sushi. Something was different that day, Atobe Keigo also joined the party. But no one felt strange, because Atobe was Tezuka's lover._

"_For our victory, cheers." Oishi took the glass high._

"_Cheers." They said in unison._

"_Nice game, Seigaku. Next time Hyoutei will defeat you." Atobe said, arrogantly._

"_Che… your team lost twice in row to us, Monkey King." Ryoma sipped his drink._

"_You… brat." Atobe lost in his word._

"_Today, all you can eat sushi for everyone." Kawamura's father said proudly._

_They were so excited except for one person, tensai Fuji Syuusuke. The prodigy just kept silence, looking at Tezuka and Atobe made him hurt. No one knew that Fuji was in love with Seigaku's captain, not even Tezuka. Unbeknownst to him, certain person saw it._

"_Minna, I'm sorry, I must go home now." Fuji stood up then took his tennis bag._

"_Nya… but Fuji, it's too early." Kikumaru looked at his best friend._

"_Yuuta will be home today, I can't be late, ne." The tensai smiled._

"_Haha…" Eiji and others regular sweated drop._

"_Fuji-senpai, wait. I'll go with you. I need to borrow something for school assignment." Ryoma walked approaching the older boy._

"_Ochibi too. It's not fun." Kikumaru sighed._

"_Let's go, Echizen. See you all at school." Fuji opened the door._

_After they left the sushi restaurant, none of them spoke. Until they entered the park near to Fuji's house._

"_So, what do you want, Echizen? I'm sure you don't need anything from me." The tensai broke the silence._

"_Nice observation like usual, as expected from you." The younger boy smirked. "And you, your brother won't be home today, right? That's just your excuse to leave the party."_

_Fuji stopped, until now no one could read his mind._

"_Senpai, you love buchou, right?" Ryoma also stopped._

_The prodigy shocked even more, never thought someone like the tennis prince would notice his feeling towards the captain._

"_How…?"_

"_The way you look at buchou is different. It's soft and caring. When he was together with monkey king, you try your best to smile." Ryoma looked at the tensai, a slight of pain was there. _

_Fuji kept silent. _

"_Ne, senpai, in here is hurt, isn't it?" The younger boy put his hand on the older boy's left chest. "You want to cry, right? Why don't you cry out loud? You will feel better." Ryoma stepped forward._

"_I'm not that weak, Echizen." Fuji laughed a bit._

"_No, you're not. But there is someone who is hurt seeing you like this." The Seigaku's pillar sighed then pulled his arm. "See you at school, senpai."_

_Ryoma left the tensai who tried to understand the younger boy's last sentence._

'_Echizen, you…'_

_--_

They sat on the bench after reached the top of the hill.

"Ne, Ryoma, this place brings back memory, right?" Fuji smiled.

"Ah. You asked me to be your boyfriend one week after we won Kantou tournament." The tennis prince took off his hat. "It's already three years."

--

"_Ryoma, is it alright to call you that?" The prodigy said._

"_It's fine. Is there something you want to tell me, senpai?" Ryoma looked at the older boy._

"_Maybe you think it's weird. But… can I ask you to be my boyfriend?" Fuji was hesitant for a while._

_The younger boy looked at him, waiting for another explanation._

"_I really want to forget about him." Fuji looked up at the blue sky. _

"_You want me to become replacement for buchou?" The tennis prince said casually._

"_No. I want to love you." The prodigy looked at Ryoma's golden eyes. "But I need time."_

"_It's fine." The younger boy smiled sincerely. "Take your time, Fuji-senpai. I'm sure you'll fall for me." _

"_So confidence." Fuji laughed._

"_If not, I can't win your heart." Ryoma tiptoed then kissed the older boy. _

_--_

"Is there something you want to tell me, Ryoma?" Fuji looked at his lover.

"I'm tired, senpai." The younger boy looked at the horizon.

"Ryoma…" The prodigy gasped. _'Don't tell me… I don't want it. God, please, not that word.'_

"I will go to America tomorrow." The tennis prince was facing his lover, serious.

"Why? You said I can take my time." Fuji felt hurt and sad.

"That's why I gave you time until tomorrow evening to think." Ryoma didn't bother to answer the question. "What am I to you, Fuji-senpai?"

There was silence.

"You're still in doubt after all these years." The younger boy smiled.

"Don't go." Fuji murmured.

Ryoma cupped his lover's face. "It's almost dark, we should go ho…"

The tensai captured the tennis prince's lips.

"I want you to stay." Fuji hugged and murmured on the younger boy lips.

"I'll be waiting for your answer." Ryoma touched his lover's check.

--000--

That night, Fuji couldn't sleep. He kept thinking the time he spent with the Tennis Prince.

--

"_Fuji-senpai…"_

"_What is it, Ryoma?" His lover's voice brought him back to reality._

_The genius got no reply. The younger boy cupped his face in return._

"_Don't hide anything for me." Ryoma caressed Fuji's cheeks lightly._

_The little motion made the tensai felt different yet safe._

"_Thanks, Ryoma." Fuji hugged his lover, without he realized, his eyes became wet._

--

'_Ryoma would always be by my side whenever I need a shoulder to cry on.' _Seigaku's prodigy looked at ceiling. _'No one knew me this well… no one.'_

--

"_Senpai, why didn't you go to buchou and confess your feeling?" Ryoma asked when they went on a date on Sunday._

"_I don't want to burden him." Fuji looked at outside the window._

"_I don't think you burden him with anything." The tennis prince bit a mouthful of burger._

"_I don't want to burden him with choice." The tensai sighed. "They love each other."_

"_Don't you feel happy for them?" The younger boy put down the burger, looked directly at Fuji's blue eyes, smiling softly._

_The older boy shocked for a while before answered._

"_Yes, I do."_

"_But it just too hurt to accept it, right?" Ryoma held Fuji's arms. "Mada mada da ne, Fuji-senpai." He gave a small squeeze. _

--

'_Come to think about it, Ryoma never forces me to forget Tezuka. He always makes me bravely facing the reality. In fact he is the one who hurts so much.' _The tensai closed his eyes.

"Ryoma…" Fuji murmured before entered his dreamland.

--000--

Seigaku's prodigy suddenly woke up, breathed heavily, sweats dropped from his forehead.

"Don't leave me." He whispered.

"Syuusuke… it's time for school." Yumiko called.

"Hai, Nee-san." Fuji got up then went to the bathroom.

He took few minutes before joined the breakfast.

"Morning, nee-san." The tensai took a seat in front of his sister.

Fuji quickly finished his breakfast before left to the school.

"Syuusuke." Yumiko called suddenly. "Don't make the wrong decision." She said seriously.

Fuji just nodded before left the house. All his way to school, he kept thinking about the decision he had made.

'_Is Ryoma just a replacement for Tezuka?' _

--

"_What am I to you, Fuji-senpai?"_

--

His lover's question kept playing in his mind.

'_If Ryoma left me…'_ Fuji stopped absurdly. _'If he left me… I will never see those golden eyes anymore, I will never see he smiles at me sincerely… I will miss him.' _Fuji touched his left chest. _'Why it hurts so much?'_

The prodigy suddenly realized something, he run as fast as he could to get to school. When he arrived, he saw Tezuka and Atobe were there. He was about to ask the captain when Momoshiro run worriedly.

"Buchou… Echizen… he…" The dunk specialist breathed heavily.

'_Ryoma.'_ Fuji quickly approached them.

"What happen to Ryoma?" The tensai asked, serious.

"He… his cousin said he is going to America…"

The prodigy was ready to leave the school before Momoshiro finished his word.

"You won't make it." Atobe said, suddenly.

"I will hunt him wherever he is." Fuji ignored the diva.

"Ore-sama will help you this time." Hyoutei's captain smirked. He ordered his driver to take the prodigy to the airport.

"I owe you Atobe." Fuji said before closed the door.

"Buchou, is it true, Echizen is back to America?" Momoshiro asked, curious.

"You can go to your class, Momoshiro. I will explain it later." Tezuka said expressionless.

"Looks like the brat's plan work like charm." Atobe said after Momoshiro left.

--

"_Brat, what if he failed to show up?" Hyoutei's captain sipped his tea._

"_We'll see if that will happen, Monkey King." Ryoma looked at his ponta._

"_Echizen, don't be too careless." Tezuka said sternly._

"_Mada mada da ne, buchou." The little prodigy smirked._

--

"You should go back to Hyoutei, Keigo." Tezuka looked at his lover.

"I can't." Atobe said straight forward.

"Hm?"

"Remember Fuji took my car to chase that brat. Beside, ore-sama will never use commoner transportation." The grey hair boy said arrogantly.

Tezuka sighed, nothing change from The Great Atobe Keigo. Looking at his lover, Seigaku's captain smiled.

'_But still I can't resist loving him more.'_

--000--

"_Don't make the wrong decision."_ His sister's word kept replaying in prodigy's mind.

"Drive faster!" Fuji ordered the driver.

'_Ryoma…'_ He looked outside the window.

All the time he spent with the tennis prince played back in his head. Fuji smiled genuinely.

'_You are my everything, Ryoma. My everything.'_

Fuji saw the airport from far. Once the car stopped, he got off the car hurriedly, running to the international departure. Not far in front of him, he saw a familiar back he used to see. Light of hope shone inside his heart.

Ryoma turned around when he felt someone touched his shoulder. What happened next made the tennis prince more shocked. His lover, Fuji Syusuke, suddenly hugged him.

"I know I'm a fool, just now I understand my feeling for you. I don't want to lose you." The older boy let facing his lover, opened his blue eyes. "You are my everything, Echizen Ryoma, I love you."

"Thank you for let me know about your feeling, senpai." The younger boy smiled sincerely then turned around. "But I can't cancel my flight."

"Ryoma…" Fuji was not able to move his legs.

'_I don't want to lose this person… If… ' _

"Mada mada da ne, Syuusuke."

Hearing his own name brought Seigaku's tensai to reality.

"I am going to America just for one week." The smaller boy smirked evilly then entered the entrance gate.

"Ryoma, you…" Lost in his word, the older boy laughed a bit. "I'll be waiting." Fuji revealed his genuine blue eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading this fic… I hope you all have a nice read :)


End file.
